


white sheets and blush ridden cheeks

by carlarella



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlarella/pseuds/carlarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack decides to spoil Rhys with a night out, a five star dinner, and a suite in the swankiest hotel in town. After two multi-hundred dollar bottles of wine, the gents decide to take things back to the hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	white sheets and blush ridden cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting to do something like this. I'm so glad I did.
> 
> For more of this and all of my other work, check out my tumblr at: carlarella.tumblr.com
> 
> This one was written to Radiohead's "Talk Show Host".

* * *

Rhys couldn't help but let out a sweet giggle as he nuzzled into his lover, breaths coming out in small, white puffs from the cold air. It was half past two in the morning, and the Hyperion employee had just gotten out of dinner with his romantic partner and boss, Handsome Jack. Known to most as the formidable President of the Hyperion Corporation, but more known to Rhys as "the man who woke up with his hair in goofy tufts" and "always spoiling Rhys with gifts no matter the occasion". Tonight, Jack had treated Rhys to dinner, dancing, and a night out in Concordia. Jack had made sure to book the priciest hotel room (in the most lavish hotel in town, no less), complete with all of the luxuries. Handsome Jack settled for no less than _the **best**_. Rhys couldn't say he minded, though he avoided peeking at the bills at the end of their dates. He was fairly sure Jack had a specific "Use This Money to Spoil Rhys Fucking Rotten" fund. 

This date, however, was not planned out like the others. Jack had woken up that morning stumbling into the bathroom, giving Rhys' narrow ass a playful smack before wrapping his arms around the younger man. It had been a long week for both of them, and Jack always appreciated the hard work that Rhys put into his job. It had been decided after all of about three minutes of Rhys scrambling to find excuses to stop Jack from spending more money and Jack insisting on "spoiling his cupcake" that they would pack their bags after work that evening and take an overnight trip to Concordia. Rhys spent the entire day dreaming about how perfect the night would be. When he dropped off the last stack of papers in Jack's office for the day, the CEO couldn't help but pull Rhys in for a hungry, tongue-ridden kiss.

"That's to hold you off until later," Jack purred with a wink, sending Rhys on his way with a swift smack on the rear.

* * *

Now here they were, steps long and loose as both men tried to navigate the polished, streetlamp-lit avenues of Concordia in their inebriated state. Jack, having a bit more tolerance for alcohol, used his stronger frame to support Rhys' lithe, wobbling one. The auburn-haired man leaned in to press a sweet kiss to the area right beneath Jack's ear, causing the older to snicker and pull Rhys tighter. Feet stumbled in front of the other as the pair laughed, nuzzling into each other for warmth on the near-freezing early winter night. The silver light of the moon flooded the street, illuminating Rhys' fair complexion. Jack loved how the young man looked in the moonlight. The two stopped outside the entrance to the hotel, Rhys grabbing Jack's hand as he reached for the ornate, bronze handle. The younger of the pair pulled Jack in for a kiss, holding him by the wool lapels of his coat and pressing their hips together. Jack returned the gesture before leaning back to run his tongue over his lower lip. He could taste that four hundred dollar wine even better now.

"Damn, kiddo. You taste _divine_ ," Jack murmured, swiftly leaning in to give the curve of Rhys' jaw a quick nip. Oh, Jack knew how to get him riled up...especially with alcohol involved. Rhys smiled, following Jack's footsteps like a puppy as the older of the two kept a strong arm wrapped tightly around Rhys' narrow waist. The heels of their shoes clicked against the polished, white marble of the hotel lobby. Jack fumbled clumsily through his coat pocket for the room key, his finger movement sloppy with the distraction of Rhys already fixating his lips to the nape of Jack's neck. _Damn_ , did the kid know how to turn him on. Finally, Jack felt his fingers brush the smooth metal of the keycard. He grasped it in his fingers, soon coming up to the sleek elevators at the end of the hallway. Jack felt his head spinning from a mix of the wine and Rhys' hands working up under his coat, the younger's soft fingertips brushing down his chest causing Jack to bite down on his lip. He could hear Rhys' soft, drunken giggles as he turned them around, pushing Rhys back-first into the elevator. The door slid shut and Jack impatiently pressed the button to their floor, turning his head and crushing his lips into Rhys'. The kiss was all tongue and teeth, the sweet scent of wine on breath that escaped in heavy, pent-up pants. Jack took each of Rhys' hands in his own and pinned them to the wall above his head, the metal of Rhys' cybernetic arm making a soft clink as it hit the mirrored glass of the elevator shaft.

"You know, pumpkin, I'd fuck you right here, right now, given the time," Jack growled into Rhys' ear, the auburn-haired man grinning and batting his lashes at Jack. His head fell back and a soft moan escaped his lips, the spacious elevator already feeling overheated and cramped as Jack leaned his lips in to kiss along Rhys' neck. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He whispered dangerously against the pale flesh, Rhys nodding and licking his lips as he wrapped a long, lean leg around Jack's strong waist. Jack's hand instantly gripped Rhys' thigh, fingers digging into the smooth material of his dress pants. Rhys whined quietly at the contact, his hips pressing forward to rub against Jack's before the older used his free hand to push Rhys' hips back. "Uh-uh-uh, kitten. Not yet," Jack murmured with a teasing grin, getting far too much enjoyment out of watching Rhys squirm in his uncomfortable clothing. "Patience."

"Mmmmplease, Jack," Rhys breathed against his lover's lips, looping his arms around the other's neck. Jack grinned, fingers wrapping around the skinny tie around Rhys' neck to pull him closer. Jack, albeit intoxicated, managed to keep his predatorial aura and it drove Rhys _insane_. The brunette was like butter in Jack's arms, melting more and more with every sound of his voice. Jack gave a small "uh-uh" in denial, using the tie to yank Rhys in for another wet kiss. Jack's tongue was en route to being halfway down Rhys' throat when the elevator door opened, the soft _ding_ informing them that they had reached their floor. Rhys stumbled as he hurried, the two men a tangle of limbs as they made their way down the hallway. When they reached the heavy, black double-doors of their suite, Jack swiped the keycard with ease and shoved the door open. Rhys scurried into the room, pulling Jack by the collar of his coat as the door slammed shut behind them, locking automatically.

The suite was spacious and sleek, a set of oversized windows looking over Concordia leading from the living room into the bedroom. The only light in the suite was the silver glow of the moonlight reflecting off of the white furniture, and that was the only light the pair would be needing in this situation. Jack hoisted Rhys up, the younger wrapping his long legs around Jack as he shimmied out of his wool coat. He tried to drape it over the chair carefully, but Jack was moving far too quick to get them into the bedroom. Jack slammed Rhys onto the plush mound of the oversized, incredibly-expensive looking bed, his lips not once moving away from Rhys'. Jack worked to get his coat off, throwing it across the room without a care. He instantly began to loosen his tie before Rhys stopped him, giggling softly as his eyelids fluttered open. Fuck, the kid looked adorable. His pale cheeks were dusted red and his hair was a tousled mess, his shirt buttons already on their way to being broken off. He looked so....delicate. Innocent, even. Jack paused, nodding. He knew Rhys liked doing the honors of undressing him. Maybe he just liked bragging rights of being able to undress _Handsome fucking Jack_. Whatever it was, he did a damn fine job of it.

Rhys leaned up to press his lips to Jack's neck, lips open and tongue dragging along the tanned flesh as his hands working to pull off Jack's tie. The older man let out a long sigh through his nose, his lips placing small kisses on Rhys' forehead and down his temple. Rhys gasped softly as Jack's lips brushed over his cybernetic port, causing the younger man's hips to raise off of the bed. Rhys reached up to slowly undo each of Jack's shirt buttons, popping them open one by one. The cold metal of Rhys' arm brushed Jack's bare chest as he worked on getting his shirt off, causing the older man to suck in a breath and bite his lip. Rhys' handiwork was uncoordinated, though he managed to slip off Jack's shirt with ease as his hands smoothed over his partner's broad shoulders. Jack responded with feverishly pulling at Rhys' shirt, not necessarily caring about ruining the buttons. Rhys was too intoxicated to even notice the buttons popping off. " _Finally_..." Jack murmured, licking his lips at the sight of Rhys' tattoos sloping over the curves of his slight muscles.

"C'mmon, Jack..." Rhys purred softly, biting his lip and giving Jack his puppy eyes. Goddamn those eyes. They could make Jack do anything. Jack growled softly, grabbing Rhys' hands and pinning them down to the mattress above his head. Rhys simply giggled in response, his head tilting back as he felt Jack assault his neck with kisses that were all teeth and tongue and heavy breaths. The younger gasped, looking to Jack as he loomed over in the silver flood of moonlight. Rhys gave a shy smile, leaning his head up to pull Jack in for a deep kiss. As Jack let go of his arms to work on his belt, Rhys' arms wrapped around Jack's shoulders to pull him closer. The brunette let out a soft moan as he felt one of Jack's hands slip between his clothed thighs, long fingers cupping the arousal that was pressing so tightly against the zipper of his pants. Rhys' eyes rolled back in his head as he let out a long, soft moan into Jack's mouth. Jack leaned back, grinning as he watched his partner writhe in pent-up desire. Rhys' fingers dug into Jack's shoulders, begging him to hurry. 

"Patience, kitten," Jack murmured into Rhys' ear, nibbling the flesh of his earlobe gently. Jack's fingers brushed over the bulge in Rhys' pants once more before slowly undoing the zipper, giving the younger a bit of relief from the strain. Rhys let out a quiet sigh and gently ran his long, slender fingers through Jack's ash-brown hair, giving the locks a gentle tug to get his attention. Jack cocked an eyebrow, looking up to the younger man. He knew by Rhys' face what the kid had in mind. Jack snickered, rolling the two of them over so that Rhys was on top. Rhys smiled shyly, slipping off his pants before straddling Jack's strong hips. The older man let out a soft purr, setting one large hand on Rhys' slender thigh. Rhys licked his lips deliberately, knowing that drove Jack wild. The older man studied Rhys over, the younger barely able to stay upright as he giggled and pressed his hands to Jack's tanned chest for balance. Rhys looked fucking _adorable_ like this. His cheeks were a bright red, eyes half-lidded under thick lashes with that goofy, drunk grin on his face. Jack pulled Rhys down against him, not able to get enough of the kid's lips on his own. Rhys' kisses began moving lower, teasing Jack as he kissed along his jaw, down his neck, and even wrapping his lips around the lump in Jack's throat. The CEO groaned and grabbed Rhys' hips, pulling their hips together as he rocked his upwards into Rhys'. Rhys let out a soft whimper, the vibrations against Jack's skin running straight between his legs. " _Fuck_ , kiddo..." Jack breathed out,  groaning in annoyance as Rhys changed his position. The brunette's kisses began to move lower, pressing along Jack's collarbone and then in a straight line down his chest. Jack's fingers tangled in Rhys' auburn locks, gently scratching his scalp as he felt his lover's lips running down his navel and along the waistband of his pants. Jack let out a long breath, the sound fading into a groan as he felt Rhys' lips mouthing at the bulge in his pants. 

"MmmhrrrRhysie..." Jack groaned, tugging at Rhys' hair a bit harder than before. Rhys giggled, looking up to Jack with lazy eyes as his flesh hand ran up Jack's clothed thigh, lips kissing the outline of Jack's cock through his pants. God _damn_ he knew how to tease. Jack felt his stomach twist as he felt Rhys' mechanical hand fumbling with the button of his pants, undoing the zipper and slowly beginning to pull Jack's pants down his legs. Fucking finally. Jack impatiently grabbed a handful of plush, white comforter, waiting for Rhys to just _pull his goddamn boxers off and get on with it_. Jack's brows furrowed and he tilted his head back, biting down hard on his lip as he felt Rhys give attention to every small crook between his thighs. Finally he felt the younger man's fingers curl around the waistband of his boxers, pulling the silky fabric from his legs and tossing them to the floor along with his own. Jack glanced down, seeing Rhys eye his erection with that fucking adorable desire that was amplified even more by his inebriated state. "Go on, pumpkin," Jack murmured, grinning deviously and wrapping a lock of Rhys' hair around his finger before running his fingertips along his jaw. Rhys licked his lips before leaning in, running his tongue up the underside of Jack's cock. The older man sighed through his nose, relaxing against the mound of white pillows. Both of his hands carded through Rhys' hair as the younger kissed the tip of Jack's member, taking the head past his plush lips and lazily sucking. His tongue ran in slow circles around the slit, lapping away the bitter precum that was beginning to leak. Jack let out a soft puff of air, his eyes rolling back in his head as he gripped Rhys' hair tighter. He could hear Rhys making quiet noises, soft hums and faint moans that drove Jack to nearly force his dick down Rhys' throat. However, he waited, body tense as he felt Rhys work his warm, wet mouth down every inch of his shaft. 

"Oh, _fuck..._ " Jack moaned, the sound low and hoarse as he buried his face into the crook of one of his elbows. His hips raised off of the bed, Rhys eagerly bobbing his head as his tongue traced every inch of Jack's cock. The warmth of his mouth enveloped Jack entirely, Rhys being sure the wet sounds were audible to Jack. He raised his cybernetic arm to gently drag down the center crease of Jack's chest, causing Jack to shiver and pull Rhys' hair once more. That warm churn of an orgasm building in his stomach was beginning to twist and pull at his body, though before it could build even more, Jack pulled Rhys off of his cock with a frustrated hiss. Rhys looked surprised, saliva and precum dripping from his swollen, red lips that matched his blushing cheeks. Before Rhys could even react, Jack had them rolled back over, pinning Rhys to the plush, white comforter beneath them. "Arms up, sweetcheeks." Jack ordered, his voice low and commanding. Rhys bit his lip in a coy fashion, the edges of his mouth curling into a playful grin as he giggled again and held his arms against the pillows above his head. Jack leaned over to fish his tie off the ground, the black silk slipping through his fingers as he brought it up to firmly tie it around Rhys' wrists.

"I'mmmgonna feel....sogood...." Rhys slurred, his heavy eyelids slowly blinking as he tried to press soft kisses to Jack's jawline.

"Damn right you are, cupcake," Jack replied, his own speech slower than usual. He licked his lips as he grabbed Rhys' tie from the end of the bed. Jack leaned in to kiss around the cybernetic port on Rhys' temple, eliciting a soft, slurred 'O-oh....Jack..." from the younger man. Jack grinned at the noises, the feedback stroking his ego as he wound the silk fabric around Rhys' eyes. "You like this, pumpkin?" He purred lowly into Rhys' ear, eliciting a soft whine and a slow nod from the brunette. Jack grinned, brushing his lips once more against the port before moving to kiss down Rhys' chest with open-mouthed gestures. His teeth gently grazed one dusky, pink nipple, causing Rhys' slender frame to raise off of the mattress as he gasped. Jack's lips slowly made their way to the other side, teeth repeating the motion on Rhys' other pert bud. Another high, whining moan escaped from Rhys' throat. Just what Jack wanted. Jack's hands slipped around to press against Rhys' ass, fingertips gripping the pale flesh tightly to elicit a moan from him.

"MmmJack--" Rhys breathed, rocking his hips up so his cock brushed against Jack's. "More...please...a-ah..." The brunette's head fell back into the pillows, his wrists rubbing together as he felt Jack's fingertips explore his skin. Jack instantly reached over, digging his hands through his bag next to the bed to pull out the small bottle of lubricant. Jack flipped the cap open, squeezing a liberal amount on his fingers before sliding his fingers up against Rhys' entrance. "Oh...please...mmh.." Rhys groaned, the sound fading into a gasp as he felt one of Jack's long, thick fingers sliding into his entrance. Jack's lips wrapped around the skin of Rhys' collarbone, teeth grazing the bone before leaving bite trails up his neck. Rhys tilted his head to expose his neck even more, chest heaving in heavy breaths as he felt Jack's teeth leave bruises. Jack slipped his finger in and back out, repeating the motion as he gripped Rhys closer. Jack's free hand wrapped around the small of Rhys' back, soon slipping a second finger in to scissor Rhys' entrance and push his fingers deeper. Rhys was shaking in anticipation and pleasure, rocking his hips to get the friction he so desired. Rhys' whimpers faded into a louder moan as he felt the tips of Jack's fingers brush his prostate. 

"Mm, there we go. Make that sound again, pumpkin," Jack murmured breathlessly into Rhys' ear, pushing his fingers to massage the bundle of nerves deep within Rhys. Rhys instantly complied, biting down on his lip to unsuccessfully stifle the following "Ah...o-oh! Ja-a-ack..ah.." that slurred together. Jack grinned against Rhys' neck, continuing his motions before pulling his fingers out and wiping them on Rhys' hip. The younger man rested on the bed for a moment, chest heaving in pants as he raised his hips once again. Jack reached up to remove the tie that blindfolded his partner, heterochromatic eyes meeting the other pair with a dangerous glint. "M'gonna take these off, sweetcheeks. I want you to look at me while I fuck 'ya. Alright?" Jack plucked the bottle of lubricant up in his hands once more, slathering a liberal amount on his length before tossing the bottle aside and positioning himself above Rhys. The brunette nodded, his eyes lazily opened halfway as his cheeks deepened in their red tint.

Jack leaned in, his lips crushing into Rhys' as he lifted his partner's hips and pushed himself inside of the other slowly. Jack's breath hitched in his throat as he settled himself within Rhys, hands pinned on either side of his lover's head. Rhys was unable to grab Jack, so he simply arched his back off of the bed, his chest pressing against Jack's. The older of the two dug his fingers into Rhys' slender hips, giving his initial thrust into Rhys' warmth. Rhys gave out a strangled moan, the sound echoing throughout the dark room. Jack paused for a moment, his lips latching onto Rhys' once again as he delivered another forceful thrust. Rhys wrapped his ankles around Jack's waist, keeping his thighs parted so that Jack could comfortably fit. The dull ache of arousal in Rhys' cock was almost too much to handle, and the fact that Jack was denying him the friction he so needed was driving him to insanity.

Eventually, Jack settled into a consistent rhythm that was hard and not too fast. The alcohol made both of their heads spin, though Jack managed to stay focused. Rhys was a trembling, writhing mess, his cock leaking fluid onto his stomach as he rocked his hips up in time with Jack's. Jack pressed their foreheads together, grunting through grit teeth as he pushed inside of Rhys faster, harder, and deeper. Jack let out a long, strangled moan through his teeth, one that had been pent up in his system. He finally ran his fingers through Rhys' hair, pulling the younger man's head back so he could trail bites along the soft, pale flesh that glowed in the silver moonlight. "A-ah...hhhhah....Jack..." Rhys whined, his voice lost amongst his heavy breathing before he was cut off by another heated kiss. Jack's hand trailed up Rhys' thigh, along his hip, and finally to his arousal. Rhys groaned into Jack's lips, the latter forcing his tongue into Rhys' mouth as he loosely wrapped his hand around Rhys' cock and slowly stroked. Rhys felt himself pushed into the plush covers with every thrust, his arms tingling as they began to lose feeling above his head.

"Say my name again, babe..." Jack groaned into Rhys' ear, his lips ghosting over the cybernetic port. Rhys complied, his moans of Jack's name coming after each thrust and becoming more and more breathless with each exclamation. Jack could feel his release building in his stomach, the feeling pulsing down his spine like an electric current. The feeling of Rhys' muscles clenching around him, mixed with the sound of that sweet, velvety voice hoarse with pleasure, _calling his name_ , it was all almost too much for him. As he felt his release build up, nearly pushing him over the edge, he stroked Rhys harder, faster, squeezing him on occasion to coax his own orgasm.

"J-Jack...a-ah...oh, Jack..." Rhys moaned out, his back arching off of the bed and holding as he felt his orgasm shake through him in a wave of pleasure that had him practically screaming Jack's name as his release stained his chest. Jack's own orgasm followed suit; he pulled his partner against him and dug his nails into his back as he filled Rhys to the brim. A loud, satisfied moan ripped through Jack's chest as he thrusted through his orgasm, collapsing on top of Rhys once they had both finished. Jack pulled out slowly, quickly untying Rhys' arms before he relaxed on top of the other. Rhys giggled, lowering his arms to wrap around Jack's neck and gently run his fingers through the exhausted man's hair.

"Fuck, babe..." Jack breathed, broad chest still heaving as he rested his sweat-slick forehead against Rhys' damp neck. The nearly pitch-black room, save for the soft glow of the moon, was heavy with the scent of sex and wine. Rhys buried his nose into Jack's hair, kissing the crown of the man's head with a drunken smile. "You get better every damn time." Jack let out a soft, breathless chuckle before leaning up to kiss Rhys. The two adjusted themselves to move under the expensive covers, Rhys instantly snuggling into Jack's side. 

"Mmm...all because of you...." Rhys slurred, smiling and resting his head on Jack's broad chest. "Maybe...hic!...we can...practice even more in the morning..."

"Looking forward to it, cupcake." Jack murmured as he wrapped an arm around Rhys, the two sinking into slumber.


End file.
